One-shot Queen of Vaseria and the Valerious family
by Lady16Darkness
Summary: Read it to find out; Gabrielle meets someone at her coronation who is supposed to be her enemy and becomes her lover.


**I don't own Dracula though I wish I did. I own Gabrielle, Brita, Boris, Rachel, Dracula's brides Alina, Selena and Aria.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 1

It took a long think for Gabrielle to decide of what she wanted to do, become ruler of the gypsies or stay forever as their princess. She had been Vaseria's leader and protector for as long as she could remember and now she needs to decide. She chose to become Ruler of her people and Vaseria

She made her choice and vowed to stick by it.

_Castle Frankenstein, Vaseria, Transylvania_

Gabrielle stood before a dirty old-cracked mirror which still reflected the owner's reflection; she clutched the mirror as the maid pulled the ties on her corset.

"There you go, my lady," the maid finished tying the corset before handing the coronation gown to Gabrielle. The coronation was a light blue colour with the bodice tailored to Gabrielle's exact measurements and the sleeves to give warmth, the floor length skirt flowed out gracefully.

"Thank you," she thanked the maid as she slid the gown over her head and onto her body, smiling. The maid moved over to do her princess's hair, pulling out the small mats and rearranging them into water full, framing her small face.

Gabrielle forced herself to continue smiling though her nerves didn't help, making everything worse than it should be.

"There you go, my lady," the maid smiling as she finished doing her princess's hairstyle. Gabrielle smiled quickly before it disappeared from her face.

The grand ballroom of Castle Frankenstein was packed with Vaseria's citizens, as well as people from neighbouring towns that were under the control of the Valerious family-Strenotia included. Originally, the ballroom had been dusty, full of cobwebs, and mice- and spider-infested, having not been used in God only knew how long, but in the space of a few days, the ballroom had been cleaned and set up for a coronation.

"Um, excuse me, everyone, if I may have your attention..?" the priest called. "The ceremony is about to begin…"

All the villagers quickly scrambled for their seats, sitting on the rough wooden benches that had been brought in, or else standing in the back. Boris, his wife Brita and their daughter, two-year-old Rachel took their seats up in the front; the room fell silent, and, a moment later, the doors in the back opened, and everyone stood to their feet as their princess entered. Upon seeing Gabrielle, Rachel's breath caught in her throat at the princess glowing in the light.

She was absolutely beautiful. Her light blue gown was perfect for her skin tone and hair colour, and clung in all the right places. A black choker encircled her slim, pale throat. Her raven hair had been rearranged so they were like water full, with a few strands framing her face. She walked gracefully, seemingly floating, all the way up to the podium.

After the briefest moment of silence, Rachel stood to his feet. "Long live Queen Gabrielle!"

Boris and his wife, Brita both got to their feet, and they took up their daughter's cry. "Long live Queen Gabrielle!"

Gradually, the peasants in the room took up the cry as well, and they stood to their feet, until the entire populace was on their feet, their cry deafening. As the crowd's cheers died down, a cardinal from the local Catholic Church stepped forward, holding a small but complex crown in his hands. Before everyone's eyes, Gabrielle knelt, and the cardinal spoke a small rite aloud in Latin, placing the crown atop Gabrielle's head. When he finished, she stood to her feet and took the podium again, no longer the Gypsies' princess, but now their king.

After the ceremony, everyone took up dancing as many of the villagers took their spouses to the middle of the ball room and began to dance accustomed to the music. Everyone joined in except Gabrielle and the cardinal who stood and watched with a smile on their lips and their hands clasped together in front of them, over their stomach.

Laughter and Joy filled the room as everyone smiled happily for their ruler now here and will be forever.

"It's been a pleasure, your highness," she turned to face him, "To have you here as our warrior and protector again,"

She smiled and turned her attention back to the dance, watching her best friends and their daughter dance together, hands clasped jointly. Sadness rose up in her chest, near her heart, and she stared downwards at the floor below her, tears intimidating spill from her eyes. She rubbed her eyes to get rid of the tears.

"Today is a brilliant day, isn't it? Cardinal?," Gabrielle said to the priest, "Yes it is, my lady. Truly an excellent evening," he replied back, politely.

Out of nowhere, a young gentleman approached her with a gold-black-striped mask over his upper face, holding out his hand to her for her to take, she gladly took it and he lead her to the middle of the room. He bowed to her and she curtsied with holding her gown in one hand, before re-standing and the dance finished, changing to a simple waltz.

They stood opposite each other, ready to dance began with both their right hands connecting and followed by they turned to spin before spinning again with Gabrielle back against her partner's chest, his right hand on her right hip and her left arm\hand outstretch with his left hand gently grabbed onto, afterwards she turned to his right as she outstretched before walking back nonetheless her partner outstretched his arm to only wrap it around her waist and pull her really close to him with the only sound coming out of her mouth is a gasp.

He pulled off his mask, from his upper part of his face onto the floor beside him and her, though she wasn't paying attention due to her eyes fluttering neither open nor close from the dance. He leaned closer to her, giving her some time to pull away and very slowly, his lips touched hers into a passionate kiss where it left a slight tingle on her flesh.

Gabrielle pulled away as her eyes opened fully, taking in the man who kissed her before she arched her left eyebrow up in confusion.

She let out a gasp of horror.

"Hello, _Princess _or should I say, _Queen Gabrielle_," Count Dracula smirking at her, his blue eyes taking in her features; her eyes which had the colour of the green forest of Transylvania and the entrance to her beloved soul within her, her beauty which is inherited through the royal gypsy family line and lastly her spirit, where she can be feisty in battle or kindness given to her people but what's more is her stubbornness; the one trait that everyone in her family inherited and passed onto their children as well as the attribute which have attracted them to the most superior warriors in history.

"Count Dracula," she whispered.

"Well, this is unexpected, my dear," gazing into her eyes as she calmed herself whilst taking deep breaths.

They resumed the dance quickly enough so they were in time like the other couples, spinning before they dipped to Gabrielle's right, tilting gently. They pulled back up to their standing positions, they spun around twice sooner than Dracula dipping her softly, and not harsh nor too low.

Boris and Brita glanced over to see, Gabrielle dancing with gentleman who they never seem before, seeing her talk and smile at her partner. They gazed back at each other, looking straight into each other's eyes.

"She getting over well, isn't she? Boris?," Brita said whilst staring at her best friend, "Yes she is, and soon or later, she will be married and already had children" her husband responded.

Dracula twirled Gabrielle, tenderly as he held her left in his right, above her head. Her bare back touching his cloak, softly feeling the material against her skin, The Count slid his right hand down her side until he rested against her floor-length skirt whilst his left slid around her front to rest against her ribs, an inch away from her blossoms. He rested his face next to her left ear, her earring touching his nose and chin as well as his mouth; she could feel his cold breath hit her skin. She closed her eyes shut at the feeling and spoke though her voice began to tremble, "How is it that nobody has attacked you at all?,"

His mouth nibbled at her neck, at the throbbing vein under his cold touch though he spoke at the same time as he caressed her skin too, "It's one of the many powers I have, _Gabrielle_," saying her name sent shivers down her spine whilst leaving a tingling sensation which caused her moan.

Dracula pulled away and re-grabbed her hand in his, they rejoined the dance and twirled in front of a grubby century-old-mirror in the corner of the ball room, he dipped her low as she stared into the mirror to see herself being held by no-one, she looked like she was hovering alone. Dracula gazed into the mirror at the same time as she did, smirking slightly, "Oh my god, you have no reflection, Dracula," she gasped out.

"Don't we make a lovely couple? _Gabrielle?_," she clutched tightly to him as afraid he might drop her but that seemed unlikely.

The Count pulled her up against him, her body touching his, lightly. As Vaseria couples passed them, dancing to the waltz, ignoring Gabrielle and her partner, unknown that he is Count Dracula. Gabrielle spun around with Dracula, rejoining the celebration and Gabrielle completely dazed from the sudden fact.

"It seems now my dear _Gabrielle_, that we are truly enemies since I know about you and you know about me," They approached the middle from where they started and at the same time, stopped.

Dracula let go of her left hand and slid his right around her waist until he reached her hip, pulling her closer against his body, making them gasp and moan in a slight pleasure feeling. He pulled her right arm over his shoulder before sliding his hand to the crook of her elbow; he gazed straight into her green-forest eyes making her shiver again at his voice. She felt his breath against her skin, making it tingle and goose bumps appear on her skin.

"However, my dear, it doesn't have to be like that as we could be lovers and not enemies. I can give you the love you want that _these_ men can't give you," the words that he told her, gave her confused look and mind.

"But you're a vampire, you can't love or feeling any emotion"

"True, most of the time but not with you, Gabrielle. With you, I feel everything... I feel alive again," what he said didn't have any seduction weight or desire, Gabrielle couldn't mistake them for lies but she was still uncertain, she could still remember what Alina said to her.

"_I know what lurks in your lusting heart"_ ran through her mind, Dracula sensing her uncertainty, "Become mine, Gabrielle and we will have each other for eternally," Breathing in, gathering courage, Gabrielle looked Dracula straight in the eye and leaned forward before her lips touched his.

Their lips molding together, hot and cold fighting over whom better but equal in affects. Gabrielle wounded her arms around The Count's neck, pulling him closer to her. Their lips opened for each other to slide their tongues in and twirling together, tasting their own taste. Time seemed to run on forever as everyone moved with the moment except the two people kissing became locked in each other's passion.

After the music died down, everyone finished the dance before clapping their hands together. Gabrielle pulled away from Dracula with her eyes still closed and lips, tingling and swollen, from the kiss like Dracula's. Gabrielle slid her hands onto his solid chest, feeling no heartbeat or warmth.

"I have to go now, my love but don't worry, I will return. See your tonight," he placed a light kiss on her cheek before lifting the back of her hand to his lips, placing another light kiss on her knuckles. Within a flash, he was gone in the time she blinked, leaving her alone but not without promising he will return for her. After the song and dance ended, Brita approached Gabrielle who was flushed and blushing crimson-red, teasing her friend, "Seems like someone got a crush,"

"Uh, oh... sorry, it's just... oh forgotten about it. So, how about a drink then?," happily smiling about the idea of a celebration drink.

"Goodnight, you'll two lovebirds" closing the door to the very-much-loved Boris and his wife Brita in their guest-room to have some _alone time_.

She entered her chambers as she untagged the ties on her bodice which opened up; she slid out of her bodice, and then her coronation gown which fell to the ground around her, circling her, leaving her in only her white silk chemise. She shivered violently before rubbing her arms, up and down, as she turned to her window, _'Wasn't that closed the morning?'_ she though in her mind.

"Hello Gabrielle, my love," came a calm Transylvanian accent that filled the silence atmosphere. Gabrielle turned, with a devilish smirk on her face similar to Dracula's. There he stood, with his body wrapped in his black satin cloak wrapped around his masculine figure, engulfed in blackness except his face, high cheekbones, fully fleshy pink lips and piercing blue crystal eyes along with his desiring cold lips that could do more than pleasure a woman. His black-raven straight silk hair pulled off from his face to frame it with his rebellious escaping bangs.

"Vladislaus," she whispered as if she had the air knocked out from her lungs, smiling still with her eyes trickling in the light from her candle near her bed. Dracula approached her as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against his cold dead corpse which ached to feel alive again and have a heartbeat again, while claiming a kiss from her which she gladly accepted with her heart.

Before he picked her up, bridal style, holding her against his body, as he carried her to her queen-size bed where he wanted to show her what he can do.

Dracula gently caressed her cheek lovingly, making her look up at him. As she looked up at him into his eyes, she recognized the look he had used when they danced at the ball, right before he was about to bite her. Dracula sat next to her on the bed as her eyes reflected her own feelings and desires for him. "I must confess that when I saw Boris, the hunter with you up on the balcony I found myself jealous," he said as his face moved closer to hers. Gabrielle felt her heart pounding as she felt his breath on her skin. "There was no need to be Count for my heart doesn't belong to him," he said softly again against his lips. "Then who is the lucky man that has your heart?" Dracula asked her as she moved his face away looking jealous again. Gabrielle smiled at his reaction.

"A Count from Romania," she replied which Dracula looked surprised as she then reached her hand to caress his face. "But I am curious as to what he desires of me..." she added as Dracula sighed in pleasure to her touch. "I desire you not only to be my lover but to be my bride...and my queen," he said as he looked at her with the fire of desire in his eyes. Gabrielle felt that fire warm her body in both from the coldness of the room but also to her own desire of wanting him...To become one with him.

"Then I will accept you and give you my heart, my body, and my soul," Gabrielle softly whispered before she then leaned to kiss Dracula's lips, which tasted like sweet nector to her. Slowly exploring this new delicious sensation as he then started to kiss her back. Gabrielle slowly cupped his face as Dracula slowly moved his body over hers, making her lay flat down on the center of the bed.

Gabrielle slowly moved her hands to his shoulders, slowly moving his coat off of his shoulders. Dracula soon slipped his coat off while still kissing Gabrielle, as if he was starving for her and her alone. Which Gabrielle was gladly to give him as her hands moved to his vest and slowly unbuttoned each button one by one, pressing her body against his, as she knew that soon she would fully become a woman. When all of the buttons were undone, he slipped it off gently pulling away from her lips as he then started kissing down her neck. Pausing only to have his lips kiss at the vein pulsing in her neck before he went lower. Gabrielle could only softly gasp and moan as she felt his cold hands slid down the straps of her white silk chemise and captured them in his cold fingers. She shivered to his cold touch and was surprised as she saw the fire place in the room along with all the candles in the room light up. Gabrielle felt the whole room become warm before she gasped out in pleasure as she felt his mouth gently suckle one of her nipples that instantly become hard.

Gabrielle moved her hands to cup the nape of his neck as she softly moaned and whimpered in pleasure. He played with the other nipple with the tip of his tongue. Her nipple hardened and she was about to pull his head to her breast but then he licked between the Valley of her breasts all the way to her neck.

"Vlad," she softly whispered as she felt herself hot and wet between her legs. He softly purred like a tiger as he brushed his lips against her earlobe. "I want this to be good for you," he whispered into her ear before he teasingly nipped at her ear lobe. "not going to be much of a problem," Gabrielle said in a shakey voice as he was caressing her thighs as he rested perfectly between her legs, riding up her skirt. "Oh, just wait my Gabrielle," he said as he pulled awa from her, giving her an excellent view of him as he slowly started to take off his shirt.

Gabrielle took this chance to throw her top to the side and was about to slip her white silk chemise off but Dracula's hands were right on top of hers stopping her. Gabrielle then saw that Dracula had his shirt and boots off. "I want to take off ALL of your clothing," he said before he slowly slipped his hands up, caressing her thighs in the process. Gabrielle softly moaned as she slowly laid back on the bed before Dracula then slipped her white silk chemise off, which made her blush. Dracula's eyes glowed as he looked down at her now naked body which made goosebumps cover her skin. "Beautiful," he said in a breathless whisper as he leaned towards her, his body covering hers. "Most beautiful in all the word," he whispered against her lips before he gently kissed her sweetly pressing his body against hers. Gabrielle softly moaned as she felt what must be his desire for her as she felt him gently grind his pelvis between her legs.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his hardness rub directly over her loins that now were hot and aching for him. "Please," she softly whimpered into his ear as she caressed her fingers into his hair. "Patience my love," he whispered into her ear before kissing at the area below her ear lobe.

"Soon I will have you but first I will like to taste your sweet nectar first," he said as he kissed his way down her body until he got to her loins. Gently kissing and tasting her juices as she moaned in pleasure as the waves of sparks and tingles go through her. "Oh!" she gasped in a moan as she felt his hands caress her hips as he gently lifted her pelvis and plunged his tongue deeper into her. Making her head twist side to side as she whimpered at the sweet pleasure she was experiencing. She felt her body tingle and spasm as she felt what must be an orgasm take over her but he didn't stop as he continued to taste her loins, bring her to climax one more time before he pulled away from her.

Gabrielle was panting heavily as she tried to control her heartbeat, not seeing Dracula strip his pantaloons off and start kissing his way up her body. He placed her legs around his waist, aiming his hardness right about to enter her. "Hold on tight my Gabrielle," he said to her before she wrapped her arms around him. "Here I come," he said before he rested his lips to the vein in her neck as he slowly entered himself into her. She softly cried out in a slight painful pleasured moan as she felt a slight pain that soon went away. "Oh my love," he moaned in pleasure as he looked down at her. "You are heaven itself," he said before he then started to slowly thrust in and out of her. "Oh, Vlad," Gabrielle moaned in pleasure before she kissed him as he made slow love to her, knowing he was making her savor and enjoy this new experience. Soon then Gabrielle felt Dracula's mouth on her neck, shivering in pleasure as she felt her climax come upon her.

"Do it, please," she softly whimpered into his ear as she tilted her head to the side to bare her neck to him. "I want to," she added as she looked down at her surprised. He softly growled like he did at the ball, his eyes glowing an icy blue like before. "My love," he said in a loving purr. "My...bride!" he said in a purr again before he sank his fangs into her neck, making her cry out in pleasure as she climaxed with him at the same time.

She softly moaned as he slowly fed from her, feeling the ultimate pleasure as he licked and sucked from her. Gabrielle felt time pass by before he pulled out of her gently and kissed her neck lovingly. Dracula looked down at her caressing her cheek as he laid beside her.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked sweetly and with the look of concern on his face. "No, you didn't," she said in a soft whisper as she caressed his cheek with the back of her fingers. He smiled at her with joy before he gently kissed her forehead. "I'm glad, I was worried about that since this was your first time," he said as he held her close.

Gabrielle snuggled up beside him as he snuggled beside her; both getting tired from what they had experienced and done, Dracula fell asleep as she did, with her heartbeat sending him into a quiet slumber. The fireplace crackerling away as it died down.

The sun rose over the mountains to shiny over the hopeless village, destroying any darkness or shadow within one touch, it travelled through every window, door and corner, no matter what. The sunlight touched one thing that is pure and good.

Gabrielle rolled onto her bare back, yawning her mouth open, tiredly as she rubbed her eyes. She looked beside her to find Dracula gone though the bed still warm from happened last night. _'Vladislaus'_ she thought in her head.

She wrapped her bed sheet around her as she got off the bed and strolled over to her window, feeling the cold air touch her skin, giving her goose-bumps as well as shivering due to the cold air.

She had a full day of things to do and so she decided to start now as she turned and picked up her gown with her chemise in one hand as she held the bed sheet around her with her other hand.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This is a prequel to my other story; 'The truth can set you free' so read that story carefully and you might understand it.**


End file.
